


Veled vagyok

by AniH



Series: Veled [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, depressziós!Castiel, százszavas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Casnek rossz napja volt, Dean pedig mellette van, mint mindig.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Balthyt szerettem volna fényezni ebben a részben, de végül csak említést kapott.

Castiel az étkezőasztalnál ült, mikor Dean belépett lakásukba. Bár párja háttal ült neki, keze mozgásából sejtette, hogy a nem rég kapott felnőtteknek tervezett színezőjével ügyködött. Balthazár vette neki mondván, egy rossz nap után jól jöhet, hátha segít kikapcsolnia az agyát.  
Dean levette kabátját, s lerúgta cipőjét, majd szerelméhez sétált. Egyik karjával átkarolta és egy puszit nyomott a hajába.  
– Rossz nap? – kérdezte Dean leguggolva, hogy szemmagasságba legyen a másikkal. Castiel válasz helyett letette a zöld ceruzát, amivel éppen színezett, majd Dean felé fordult, s nyaka köré fonta karjait.  
– Shhh itt vagyok – suttogta Dean, mikor megérezte nyakán a másik könnyeit. – Veled vagyok.


End file.
